youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Darkseid
| species = New God | gender = Male | hair color = | eye color = Red | relatives = At least two sons, including: * Kalibak (son) | affiliation = The Light | first = 220 | voice = Michael Leon Wooley }} Darkseid is a New God from Apokolips and an ally to the Light. History Early life , then going by "Genghis Khan".]] Around the turn of the 13th century, Darkseid’s forces attempted to conquer Earth but were faced with resistance from Vandal Savage, who at the time was using the name Genghis Khan and his army. Although Savage’s army was defeated, Darkseid was intrigued by the Meta-human abilities Savage and his two sons displayed. He entered into a partnership with Savage, stating that they would join forces in order to conquer the Galaxy, however once this goal was accomplished, Earth and Apokolips would engage in a final battle for sole domination of the universe. Darkseid's alliance with Savage would eventually extend to his secret society known as the Light. The first tests took place in Bialya prior to September 4, 2010, including the delivery and study of the New Genesphere. The Light later received shipments of Apokoliptan weapons. Through Desaad, Intergang also received Apokoliptan and stolen New Genesian technology. 2016 After Savage stole the Warworld and issued a warning to the galaxy of not to attack Earth, he headed to Apokolips where Darkseid was waiting for him. Darkseid greeted Savage as an equal, giving him a vigorous handshake as the neanderthal reassured him that it was "business as usual". 2018 Darkseid was contacted by Savage of the news of an impending attack from an alien armada. Unable to deal with the second fleet approaching Earth, Savage requested aid from Darkseid on the matter. Darkseid agreed and dispatched his son Kalibak, who aided Savage by annihilating the entire one of the armadas by sacrificing one meta-human. 2019 Granny Goodness contacted Darkseid, via hologram, and informed him that she had finally found the secrets to the Anti-Life Equation. Darkseid contacted Savage and had him come to Apokolips Following Granny Goodness' defeat, Darkseid and Savage came to a mutual understanding while torturing Granny Goodness. Appearances Background information * In the comics, Darkseid is one of the most powerful beings in the DC Universe. Once known as Uxas, a prince of Apokolips, he murdered his brother Drax for the throne and took the power of the fabled Omega Force for himself. As Darkseid, he sired many prominent offspring, and over the years, has clashed with many heroes, most notably Superman, and by extension the Justice League. He finally met his end in Final Crisis. * This is Darkseid's fifth animated appearance. He appeared in the later seasons of Super Friends, the DC Animated Universe (Superman: The Animated Series, Justice League and Justice League Unlimited), Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. * Darkseid is voiced by Michael Leon Wooley, who previously voiced the character in Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Injustice 2. References Category:A to Z Category:Articles without physical appearance section Category:Individuals Category:New Gods